What Hurts The Most
by CSI-Sidle-Willows
Summary: This song by Rascal Flatts was just begging me to write a fic about it! Grissom needs to talk to Sara since she has moved to San Francisco. Rated T cuz I'm paranoid. Enjoy! Have fun! R&R por favor!


_A/N: I just LOVE this song. It begged for a fic to be written about it! I don't own CSI or the characters or this song. I just like to pretend. Enjoy!

* * *

_

He quit his job after she told him it was too late. There were so many things left unsaid as she boarded that plane for San Francisco. Now he sit in his townhouse as the clouds mimicked his eyes. Why couldn't he just tell her how he felt? He had to quit his job because every time he saw a member of the team or the lab at all he was reminded of the day she walked out of his life.

_Would they have her current contact information? It's worth a shot. Even if she doesn't return to Vegas, at least I can tell her how I feel._

He dialed the lab. One ring…two rings… "Las Vegas Crime Lab, this is Judy." The receptionist sounded so polite.

"Judy! It's me Grissom! You wouldn't happen to have Sara Sidle's current contact info, would you?" Grissom sounded desperate, but hell, at this point he was.

"Yes, but why do you need it? I thought that was the reason you left." He winced as she reminded him of the job he once had and the woman he loved.

"We didn't exactly leave on good terms. I have to talk to her." Grissom didn't want to release all the information he held inside.

"Ok." Judy sounded confused, but responded with the information Grissom had been waiting for.

"Thanks Judy. Tell everyone I said hi and I'm going to try and come back." Grissom had a new burst of energy as his spirits were revived. He hung up.

He looked up a radio station in San Francisco and asked them to play a Rascal Flatts song at 4:00 pm. Then he dialed Sara's house. One ring… Two rings…

_God I hope she answers._ Three rings…

"Hello?" Her voice was soft and angelic, yet she sounded as if she had been crying.

"Turn you radio to 102.5 and listen carefully." Grissom tried to mask his voice, but didn't succeed.

"Grissom?" Her voice sounded hopeful as she said his name.

"Just listen."

She switched her radio to the frequency he requested. She recognized the song that was playing immediately. It was the song that reminded her of her and Grissom. She had listened to it so many times.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me _

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do

The DJ came over the radio after the song ended. "That song was requested all the way from Vegas to a Miss Sara Sidle from Grissom. Up next we have—." Sara turned the radio off then brushed the tears away from her chocolate brown eyes.

"Are you there Sara?" Grissom wiped tears away from his tan cheeks.

"Yes, I'm here, but not for long." She replied in a shaky voice.

"No don't go, please don't go! We need to talk." He was certain she would hang up.

She chuckled into the phone, "I'm not going, I'm coming…to Vegas." With that she hung up.

Grissom felt like he had solved the most unsolvable case, for he knew in his heart that he would see her soon.

* * *

_A/N: You like? Review por favor. It just might motivate me to keep it going. Oneshot or not, I dunno yet. CSI-Sidle-Willows out!_


End file.
